


The World Spins On

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sixteen year old Nikki shows up at her grumpy friend's house and demands he go on an adventure with her. Neil attends his father's wedding.  Max gets dragged on an adventure and is called the grumpy friend. Neil gets saved from death by boredom. Shenanigans happen.





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally seperate from "Happy Birthday" and "No Place Like Home." It's slightly more realistic than those so even though Max is 16 he is living with his parents, not David.  
> The tone of this one is slightly sadder than that of my other Camp Camp fics. That being said, there will still be fun and jokes. I mean with these three, how can there not be?

I woke up to the sound of tapping.  
As my eyes opened they settled on the clock in front of me, which read 1:26 AM. The tapping continued to come from my window, which was odd based on the fact that my room is on the second floor of the house. I sat up and pulled back my curtain to see a face framed by green hair grinning at me from the darkness.  
"FUCK!" I said, louder than I meant to. Even though I was expecting something, pulling back your curtain in the middle of the night AM to see a face pressed up against the glass was terrifying.  
I pushed the window opened and whispered. "Nikki what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get my address?"  
"SSSHHH!" She said, louder than my whisper. "We're gonna go on an adventure."  
"Now? Nikki what the actual fuck."  
"Max." She said, her voice quiet (I didn't know she was capable of quiet) "We haven't been to camp in years. I'm going stir crazy and want to go cause trouble.'  
"So? What does this have to do with waking me up at the unholiest of hours?"  
"You're the best trouble maker I know!" She said, her voice raising slightly "C'mon Max. Just once? For old time sake?"  
I wanted to say no. I was going to say no. But then I remembered all the mischief I got into with her and Neil and how it was actually _fun_ , and how sneaking out late at night was the type of thing teenagers are supposed to do anyways.  
And how I probably wouldn't get in trouble and if I did, it would mean my parents realized I was gone.  
"Okay." I said, "Let's do this shit." 

I got dressed in a hurry and climbed out onto the roof outcropping that Nikki was waiting on the edge of. I figured I was walking on top of my kitchen right now.  
"You have a really good sneaking out house." Nikki pointed out "I had to go through my squeaky back door."  
"You can trade me. I never sneak out."  
"You? You, the one and only Max, never sneak out?" She asked, sounding shocked as she climbed to the ground.  
"What would I do? Go to a party? That's lame. Do drugs? I'm not that stupid. Drink? There's plenty of alcohol in the house."  
"Meet up with friends?" Nikki suggested teasingly from the ground as I followed her.  
"Speaking of friends." I said, dodging her question "aren't we a comedy trio? Where's nerd boy?"  
Nikki sighed "He has to attend his dad's wedding in the moring and refuses to come." We walked across my yard towards a car I assumed belonged to either Nikki or one of her parents.  
"His dad is getting remarried?" I asked.  
"Yup. Neil says the girl is nice enough, if not as equally nerdy as his dad. Apperantly the two of them are made for each other."  
"Damn." I said, unsure of how to react to this information and the fact that Nikki knew so much more about this than me. "Neil never mentioned this when we talked. He's holding out on me."  
I paused as Nikki climbed into the drivers seat. "Oh hell no. I've known you for six years. No way I'm letting you drive. You'll kill us both."  
"You're the one who crashed the bus." She said with a grin as she got behind the wheel.  
"I was ten!"  
"Just get in the car Max."  
I sighed and sat in the passanger's seat. "So where to?" I asked.  
"No idea yet."  
And she peeled out into the road at full speed.


	2. Plans of Revenge

Nikki driving was just as terrifying as I thought it would be. We were so lucky to be out so early in the morning when nearly no one else was on the streets, or I doubt we would have survived.   
"So Maxwell..." She asked, grinning wildly. "What's the best place in this town for trouble?"  
"Don't call me that." I said, rolling my eyes "And there isn't one. This town is as boring as it gets."   
Nikki fell quiet in thought before her grin snapped back into place. "I know! Do you have any enemies? We can enact revenge Paper Towns style!"  
"I cannot picture you being able to hold still long enough to read a book." I said in responce to the refrence.   
"Just answer the question Max."  
"My school has the average amount of assholes." I said, wanting to keep playing it cool and pushing her ideas off. But the idea of a late night revenge run seemed a bit too good to pass up. "Which means we're gonna need a lot of supplies."   
Nikki's inhuman grin somehow widened and she pressed down on the gas hard. I yelped in suprise, pressing myself against the seat. "You're going to be the death of me!" I yelled, but found it came out with a laugh. 

We stopped at a convenient store and jumped out of the car. I checked my phone for the time and the numbers 1:43 burned a hole into my eyes through the darkness.   
"We'll want to finish this in the next two or three hours if we want to be sure we won't be caught." I said as we walked in.   
"That's plenty of time." Nikki said "Alright I have twenty dollars. How much you got?"   
"I'm willing to spend 150 on this." I said with a shrug. Nikki gapped at me.   
"Max are you secretly a crime lord?"   
"No. My parents are loaded. I have a debit card and they just give me money when I ask." and if they're out working late I have no excuse to complain because I can buy anything I could need.   
"Lucky." Nikki said with a huff "Well, let's get started. Eggs and toilet-paper?"  
"That's boring." I scanned the isles as we walked "It's a fine base but good revenge needs something more."   
"What do you have in mind?" Nikki asked, getting excited.   
"We can hide the eggs in their cars. Then they wont know it's there until it starts to rot and smell. If we toilet-paper anything it needs to be the room they're sleeping in, to fuck with them." I felt myself starting to get excited. "Maybe we should do something with live animals-"  
"The animals could get hurt."  
"Okay fine then." I paused a long time "Do insects count as animals?"   
"Max what are you planning."   
"It's nothing close to faking a moon landing, staging a camper revolution, and going to a haunted island only to find it's full of weird sex stuf- Do you think we should do something with weird sex stuff?"   
"Oh for sure."   
"Great. I'm glad my parents don't check my receipts. I've got quite a list planned."


	3. Paper Towns-ing it

The shopping trip was amazingly weird.   
Some of the items we bought got us strange looks from cashiers, and we just grinned back. One cashier tried to question us, but we responded by getting overly offended. It was great.   
Then came the actual revenge.   
"Turn here." I instructed Nikki. She did as she was told.   
"Okay. This guy is just an asshole." I explained as we got closer. "He's the worst to be around."   
"Sounds like someone else I know." Nikki teased.   
"Yes, but I'm an introverted asshole. This guy is popular. He loves himself more than anything else in the world." I watched the houses pass by for a second. "This is it."   
We climbed out of Nikki's car and began our mission. Nikki was to crack eggs in every hard to see gap on the property while I searched for a way in this house. Unfortunately, the security seemed to be air-tight. It was a shame, I was looking forward to taking this guy down a notch.   
When Nikki met back up with me, we settled on sticky-noting the guy's car. It was sloppy, fast work, but it got the point across. 

Next was an even bigger assholes' house. As we pulled things out of the trunk in front of it, I explained.   
"Their parents are friends of my parents. It's a brother sister pair, both of them are spoiled brats who only got worse with age." I glared at the toilet paper in my hand, remembering their reactions to finding out I slept with a teddy bear when we were 12. I never found the head.   
"Last week they convinced my parents that every time I fuck up in school, it's me 'Self sabotaging the future that you've worked so hard to give me.'" I raised my voice an octave to mock them. Nikki laughed.   
"That's terrible! You're such an asshole though. You've only gotten worse in the last two years."   
"Maybe it's because I don't have a peppy camp counselor force-feeding me sunshine every summer." I said, walking around the house to find a point of entry.   
"Oh yeah. David." Nikki laughed, probably at all the memories that come back at that name "I kind of miss the guy."   
"Well I sure as hell don't. Give me a boost I need to get to the top of this fence to reach that window."  
"You say you don't," Nikki said, helping me up, "But I think you're just-"  
"Ssh." I said from the fence. "We're right outside the girl's bedroom."   
Nikki nodded and clamped her mouth shut. I helped her up the fence and then slowly and silently opened the window.   
If someone had told younger me that at the age of 16 I would be sneaking into a girl's room at an impossible hour in the morning, this girl and this situation would not be what came to my mind.   
Nikki and I made our way in silently, careful not to make a single sound. The girl was asleep in her bed a few feet to our left. He door was right in front of us and a vanity was to our right. Nikki took a tub of lipstick off the vanity and began to draw glasses and a mustache on the mirror. I focused my attention on toilet-papering the room. For a second we worked in silence, my heart racing every time a I heard a sound.   
Then I saw the teddy bear on her nightstand.   
I grabbed it and pulled out my knife, quickly taking the bear's head off and placing the body back on the nightstand. I gestured for Nikki to follow me and I opened the door to the rest of the house. We tip-toed down the hall to her brother's room and very slowly opened the door. We went on our way, TPing this room and filling his expensive athletic shoes with toothpaste. Right when I thought we were going to get away with it all, and I took a step back to admire our handiwork, I messed up. I backed up right into a desk and knocked over the vase. It crashed to the floor and the boy sat up in bed.   
"What the FUCK?!"   
"RUN!" I shouted and bolted out of the door. Nikki was right behind me as we raced down the hall. The doors to the parents' and girl's rooms swung open as we bolted down the stairs.   
"Max! What the hell!" I heard the girl say. In response, I threw her bear's head at her. She screamed.   
"Max I'm going to KILL YOU!"   
Nikki and I spilled out of the front door and kept running to the car. For once, I was happy for Nikki's buck wild driving, because we were out of there in a second. 

We stopped the car a few neighborhoods over to catch our breath. We were both laughing our asses off and Nikki kept trying to form a sentence and then losing it to a new wave of giggles. Finally, she got some words out.   
"THAT WAS AMAZING!"   
"Hell yes!" I responded, grinning at her.   
"They're gonna kill you at school on Monday."  
"I can take them."   
Nikki took a shaky breath. "Don't we have one more house left?"   
"Yeah. It's really easy though." I gestured to the shoe box of, um, _toys_.   
"There's this girl who ignores me. She's so committed to this that when we got partnered up for a project, she did all the work so that she wouldn't have to talk to me." I took out a pen and sticky note, writing the words 'you left these at my house last weekend.' And signed it with my name and a smiley face before sticking it to the box. I couldn't help but grin at the genius of this plan. "Her devote Catholic father works early. He'll be the one to find this if we drop it on her doorstep.   
"You're evil." Nikki said, a grin on her face. "Let's do it."


	4. God help us

I wish I could say that it all went according to plan.   
I mean it was so simple. Drop the box and leave. Nothing to it.   
Nikki waited in the car as I slowly opened the gate and walked towards the front door. As I walked, my shoes crunched the autumn leaves under my feet a bit louder than I would have liked. Why did she have to have tree in her front yard?   
I had just set the box on the porch when the doggie-door opened and a blue heeler burst out of it.   
I ran towards the gate like my life depended on it. The dog barked as it chased, and a light flickered on in the house. Great. I slammed the gate behind me and locked it right as the dog almost reached me. There was hardly a millisecond for me to catch my breath when the dog ran three feet to the left and squeezed out through a hole in the chain link. The smart bastard. The dog was between me and the car, but it held still. Nikki, crazy, animal loving Nikki, was talking to it calmly as she got out of the car. The dog was listening to her and wasn't moving. For a second, it seemed like I might survive this situation.   
Then a voice from the porch shouted "SICK HIM, BOY!" and all hell broke loose.  
Nikki locked herself in the car to avoid being attacked and the dog ran at me. I turned and booked it down the sidewalk. I think the person on the porch, who was probably my revenge target's mother, realized that her dog was running off down the street as well because I could hear shouting and running farther back.   
I looked behind me to see a dog on my trail, a woman in a bathrobe running after the dog, and my friend in her car, turning it around to come after me. It was a fucking mess.   
Nikki drove the car as fast as she could past me to the end of the block and opened the door. The driver's side was facing me, so she scooted to the passenger's seat and shouted "HURRY UP AND JUMP IN."   
I did as I was told, jumping into the driver's seat and slamming the door shut. The dog scratched at the door and I locked it for good measure.   
"Get us out of here." Nikki said breathlessly, as if she had been the one running.   
I looked at her, then at the steering wheel in front of me "I don't know how to drive."   
Our eyes met and we busted out laughing. How the hell did this get so ridiculous so fast? The owner of the dog caught up, grabbed her dog by the collar, and started banging on the car window, demanding to be let in. In response, we ignored her and attempted to switch places while laughing, tired, and without getting out of the car. It was awkward and stupid and I don't remember a time in the last two years I was happier.   
Nikki rolled her window down just a crack and calmly informed the woman that she would be pulling away now and to step away from the car. The calmness in Nikki's voice, as if this was the most normal thing ever, made me laugh again. I guess when you're tired and have almost died twice in one night, everything is funny. It must at least make the laughter contagious, because Nikki nearly drove us into a ditch as she laughed.

Nikki parked us in an old field on the side of the road and we promptly took a well earned 4 am nap.


End file.
